A Weekend Out
by Lookforthelight
Summary: Our favorite girls take a totally platonic camping trip. Totally just friends *wink*
1. Chapter 1

**Heya friendos, I apologize for any grammar mistakes, I'm on my phone so its kind of difficult to edit. This one's kinda NSFW so beware.**

If you've ever lived with Lara, you'd know that she is basically just a big, history loving hermit. The last time I dragged her to a club, she beat the crap out of some poor bloke trying to get in my pants. That was only the second time I took her, the first time ended in the back of a cop car, but that's a story for another time. Normally, we'd stay in on weekends and watch a movie or something, but this weekend I'm taking her camping, actually, it's more like she's taking me.

"C'mon Sam, it'll be fun." She tells me and places a platonic kiss on my cheek. It was meant to be harmless, but we both blushed deeply afterwards. Me and Lara have been friends for years, but lately everything we do that used to be completely platonic seems more and more, ah, what's the word...fuck, I can't think of it right now but you get my point.

"You have five minutes or else I'm leaving without you." Lara tossed me a bag and went to the kitchen, probably for tea. That's all she ever drinks.

It only took me a few minutes to shove some cute clothes into my bag, along with some essentials. I still had to get dressed though, so I did a black ops clothes raid on Lara's wardrobe and grabbed my favorite t-shirt of hers. Once I returned to my room I threw on some short denim shorts and joined Lara in the kitchen with my bag. She nearly choked when she saw me.

"Morning, sweetie" I said and whipped around her to the fridge. When I opened it I wasn't very surprised that Lara only left me half a cup of orange juice. She doesn't drink it regularly, but sometimes in the middle of the night she'll sleepwalk into the kitchen and just chug it, I've seen her do it, too. I'm pretty sure she does it on purpose because she knows I would sell a kidney for a carton of orange juice if I had to.

"You're wearing that?" Lara finally speaks up.

"Yeah, you like it?" I chug the remaining o.j. in the container and spin around for her.

"You know there won't be any 'cute guys' at the campsite; just middle aged men taking up rock climbing as a result of their mid-life-crisis, probably some families too." She tells me and grabs the container from my hands, tossing it into the trash. Oh Lara, you have walked yourself into a bad trap.

I put a hand on her shoulder and lean down, my hot breath on her ear, and whisper, "Who says I put this on for the boys?"

The look on her face is golden and I can't help but give a smirk more menacing than a Disney villain. While she's still trying to figure out what just happened, I grab our bags and head out the door.

"You have five minutes, or I'm leaving without you." I repeat her and shoot a wink her way. She scrambles to her feet to meet me at the door and takes her bag from me. I love messing with Lara, it's become quite the hobby. We walk out to the truck silently.

"It's a three hour drive to the site." Lara finally speaks up once we reach the truck, she had already packed the truck, so we only have to get in and go.

I pass out about five minutes after we get on the road and once I wake up, Lara is singing along to some One Direction song, even though she says she hates them. She doesn't realize that I'm awake, so once the chorus comes on I sing along with her.

"TONIGHT LET'S GET SOME, AND LIVE WHILE WE'RE YOUNG!" She slams on the breaks and mentally thank god that there's no cars on the road.

"Jesus Christ, Sam!" She yells and I just loose it. That was totally worth it. Lara swats me in the arm but I keep laughing. I can already tell this trip is going to be a blast.

I guess I was asleep for a while so it only takes about a half an hour of teasing Lara to reach the campsite.

"Well, for that lovely car ride, you get to set up the tent."

"You suuccckkkk" I groan and drag myself out to the back of the truck. It only takes me a few minutes to realize Lara totally forgot to pack the tent. "Laaaaaaaarrrrrraaaaa." I groan again, and sit down in the dirt.

"Saaaammmmmm." She mocks me and walks back to the truck. "What?"

"Sweetie, you didn't pack the tent." I lay back on the floor and look up at her. She stares at me for a moment, probably wondering why I'm on the floor. She has the prettiest eyes I've ever seen I swear to god. I watch as she rifles through our supplies and once she realizes she forgot it, she lays down next to me.

"Want to sleep in the back of the truck?"

"It's going to be cold." I answer and groan.

"And tent would have been warmer?"

"Fine." I sit up and she wipes dirt off my back.

"Well we have a few hours to kill, want to go down to the river?" As soon as she finishes taking I hop up and jog to the front where I put my bag and grab this super cute bikini I packed. Lara has never seen me in it before so I know she's going to freak out. Wait, fuck where am I going to change?

"Hey, Lara, does this place have bathrooms?" I shout out the window at her.

"Not unless you want till get dressed in a porta-potty, just change in there, noone is around."

"Kay" I say and whip off my t-shirt, I watch Lara blush and try not to look while she sets up our sleepingbags. She's seen me naked tons of times, so I don't get why she's being so weird about it. I unhook my bra and put the bikini top on, only it's one of those shitty ones you have to tie in the back, "Lara! Come here really quick!"

I grinned as Lara shuffled to the door, holding a hand over her eyes. "Can I help you?" She asks with her hand still over her eyes and a blush still on her face.

"you can start by taking your hand off your eyes, can you tie the back of my bikini?"

Lara obeyed and then made a hasty retreat to the back of the truck. I quickly changed into my bottoms and walked out to reveal it to Lara.

"It was an Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini, that she wore for the first time today" I sung, doing a little dance towards her.

"I don't think you've ever heard that full song." She chokes out and changes into a pair of swimming shorts.

"Sweetie, I don't need to hear it to get my point across." I say and put on a sun hat I find in the back of the truck. I always tell her she should show off more of her body, but she always refuses. I dont see why, she's totally hot. I she has curves in all the right places and every time she walks around our loft in her knickers I get so flustered an- "Sam?" Oh shit, have I been staring at her? "Yeah, sorry, lost in thought, let's go. "

It takes us about five minutes to get to the river, and the water there is clear and beautiful. There's no one else besides us and the view is amazing. From where we are standing we have perfect view of the little waterfall and cliffs above it.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of splashing, and realize Lara had jumped off the waterfall. How did she do that so fast god damn. I place the sun hat I had on upon a rock and start towards the cliffs.

"Having fun?" I ask and hop rocks to the opposite side of the river towards the cliffs.

"I will be as soon as you join me, sweetie." I have to replay her words to figure out what they really ment, but they are probably harmless.

I reach the edge of the cliffs and look down, Lara is calmly floating, staring up at me, and I gulped. Her hair was out of her usual ponytail and she looks absolutely beautiful.

"c'mon Sam, it's not as scary as it looks." She teased, I flip her of while smirking and dive in after her. As soon as I emerge from the water Lara uses all her strength to splash me in the face.

"Lara!" I groan and tackle her and pull myself onto her shoulders, I swear to god she's the strongest person I've ever met, even though the water I'd probably taking most of my weight. She goes to the gym ever morning before class when no one is there, and when she comes home she's all sweaty and hot in that purple sports bra and I just want her to slam me against the wall and fuck me till I can't remember who I am.

She shifts forward and knocks me of her shoulders into the water, laughing her head of. I turn around and she's grinning like a little kid waiting for me to do something but all I can think about is how her lips would feel against mine. Then it hits me, if I do this now and mess this up, she'll think I did it to get back at her.

"Sam are you okay?" She asks, and as soon as she does I close the space between us and kiss her. She freezes up for a second, then her hands are on my waist and she's kissing me hard. She breaks away for a moment for air and I nearly sob. She's just so pretty and sweet and I cant believe I've finally gotten the courage to do this.

"Sam," she whispers, I love the way her name slides of her tongue, especially with that sexy accent of hers.

I put my hand on the back of her neck and pull her close to me, kissing her roughly. She moans from the back of her throat when I slide my tongue against her bottom lip, opening her mouth to me.

Now, none of you know what it's like to have Lara fucking Croft pressed up to you with her tongue exploring her mouth, so I'm going to explain. You know when you watch those nature documentaries and it's beautiful and peaceful, well multiply that by like a million and you're not even close.

"Ahem." Some bald douche clears his throat loudly, obviously trying to get us to leave, and Lara's face is painted red. "Would you two ladies mind not doing that here, my kids are around and I will not expose them to," he pauses, we're both glaring at him now, "this." He puts his hands out towards us in explanation and Lara is pulling me out of the water and leading me back to camp.

As we're walking, I grab my hat and his asshole kids run into us and dont even apologize, I swear I hear one of them wolf whistle at us, too. Lara squeezes my hand and when we get to our site, this guy's family of like, seven is in the spot next to us. They have this huge R.V. and I can literally hear kids yelling from it.

"God." Lara says then goes in the car to get changed. I just pull on a t-shirt and shorts in half the time it takes for her to get dressed. She walks out, drying her hair with a towel. She unintentionally flips her hair like a playboy model and, like, wow. Just the sight goes straight to my groin. She puts her hair back in her classic ponytail and smirks when she sees my jaw is practically on the floor.

"Roth is friends with the camp management here, so I think they can get us a different spot so we can be, er, a little more a-alone." She stutters, she may have her bad-ass times, but being only 20 she's still super awkward. I grin at her words, close the back the truck up and hop in. She comes back about fifteen minutes later and the boys next to us who all have douchey spikey hair with frosted tips watch in awe as she walks by.

"Hey, sweetie." I climb out of the truck and kiss her cheek, waiting to find out if we can get a new spot.

"The group up there was happy to see me after nearly four years. They said we could have the most isolated spot." She winks at me but it's more like blinking. We silently get in the car and drive over to the spot. She was right, it was a good fifty- maybe seventy feet from the closest site, and both the sites next to us were empty. Slow weekend.

Lara backs into the campsite so the truck is just infront of the firepit. It's close enough that we can roast marshmallows and still get warm. The site is right next to the river, too.

"damn, we have it made here." I say while hopping out of Lara's truck. The sun is setting and the view is absolutely beautiful. Lara steps out of the truck and puts a few pieces of the wood we brought in the pit. She's like this fire wizard because she can literally make fire with anything. I swear once she did it with a pencil and like three piece of paper. She throws a bag of marshmallows my way and I shriek, not expecting it.

"Oh, my god, that was golden!" Lara cracks up and I jog up to punch her in the arm.

I open the bag and get the greatest idea ever.

"Lara, have you ever played chubby bunny?"

She shakes her head and I get a wild grin. "Okay, you just put a marshmallow in your mouth, and say chubby bunny. Then repeat until you can't anymore."

"and what crazy act does the looser have to do?" She asked. I really didn't think of any punishment for the looser, so I had to think for a while. Then it hit me. "The loser," I started, still grinning, "has to strip down and take a dip in the river." Lara groaned and gave a ' okay' look. The game lasted about ten minutes, and I guess my title as 'blowjob queen' didn't hold up, because I lost to a very cocky and very relieved Lara.

"jokes on you, Lara, I don't mind being naked in public." I tell her and pull off my t-shirt with one swift motion. Lara bites her lip and watches me strip while walking towards the river. I'm down to my bikini bottoms by the time I get to the water, and turn around to a flustered Lara. I have her full attention, so I sway my hips while pulling down the only piece of clothing separating me from the cool forest air. Her eyes explore my body from my ear to ear grin to my hairless sex, and her mouth is wide open.

I turn around and jump into the river, it's super deep so I don't have to worry about smashing my face against the bottom. I whip my hair back and walk out of the water, since I never said exactly how long the loser had to stay in. As soon as I'm out Lara slams me against the nearest tree, not hard enough to hurt, though, and passionately kisses me. It's not just a 'I really want to fuck you' kiss, it's also a 'I love you so much' kiss and I melt at her touch.

My hands are empty, so I decide to fill them with her breasts. The groan she makes when I do is literally the sexiest noise I've ever heard, and I moan along with her.

Her lips leave mine and climb up my Jaw until she reaches my ear "Sam," she whispers, "I want you. "

Her voice and that accent only add to the fire inside me, and I remove my hands from her chest to find hers, and then guide one of her hands south from my waist. It's one thing to be standing in a river making out with Lara, but this is straight out of a wet dream I've had one too many times. She doesn't move her hand from where I put it, instead she leans down and surprises me by slipping a nipple between her teeth. I moan so loud I'm sure the family down the road can hear it and I feel her grin against my heated skin.

"Please." I whimper.

I'm like 100% sure Lara is a supervillan at this point because she only moves her hand to give attention to my other breast.

The image of Lara's full lips wrapped around my nipple was almost enough to make me come, and her looking up at me with those eyes while massaging then other wasn't helping. The look on my face must have been pretty obvious that I was dying of hornyness, so she decided to stop with the teasing and lower herself down to her knees. Now this I didn't expect.

My lips part and I notice a thin layer of sweat on me as I look down at her. It's funny how a few hours ago I was imagining her doing this to me, and now she actually is. As soon as her mouth reaches its destination I groan from the back of my throat. She works me with her mouth better than any lover I've ever had and I have to put my hands on her head just to keep myself standing. I opened my mouth to speak just as she shoves two fingers deep into me and my mind goes blank.

I roll my hips with every thrust of her fingers and moan with every shallow breath. I feel her grin against my skin. I'm trying hard not to topple over the edge when she adds another finger, and moan loud enough to hear an echo as I dive off the cliff. Lara doesn't stop, though, she keeps going and tosses me of the edge over and over again, leaving me with a torrent of moans and screams. She removes her fingers from me and sucks them clean. I literally cannot move and that's not helping. I have to hold onto her shoulders to keep from falling. She giggles and carries me to the sleeping bags in the truck.

"once I can feel my legs I'm totally getting you back for that." I say and watch her climb in next to me. She hands me the marshmallow bag and we both erupt into giggles.

**well that was my first attempt at writing smut, so I hope it was okay since all i do is read it. I wrote this pretty late so I do have that on my side. Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

** I was totally going to make this a one shot but I have some extra time on my hands so I decided 'hey lets write more on this' so, without further ado, here's chapter two.**

Lara and I woke up at about the same time, wrapped in each others arms and smiling like dumb teenagers.

"Sleep well?" She asks and kisses my forehead. I nod and snuggle closer to her naked form, our legs tangled together. I'm not sure what happend last night after we got back to camp, but the clothes scattered around tell that it was amazing. I breathe in Lara's sent, it's sorta like pine needles and sweat and I fucking love it.

"What time is it?" I say into her neck. She feels around for her phone and checks before answering me, "12:36, I think this is the first time I've slept past seven in three years." Damn, I usually wake up a lot later than this.

"What's the plan for today?" Lara kisses my head and sits up, pulling on a tank top. "We could go hiking, or go swimming again."

I groan and roll over to burry my face in the pillow. "Hiking sounds fun as long as you plan to shag me in the middle of the forest." My voice is muffled by the pillow but I'm sure she heard me because she giggles. I turn over and watch her pull on her knickers and, like, damn. It's not creepy to watch someone get dressed, is it? I mean, it would be if I was, like, sitting in a tree watching her get dressed with a hand down my pants, but I'm pretty sure this isn't creepy.

I use all my strength to pull myself out of the sleepingbags to get dressed, and as I'm looking for my shirt I hear literally the loudest wolf whistle ever and turn to see those little shit kid staring right at me. "Fuck!" I struggle to find something to cover my chest and Lara already has those little shits by the back of their shirts. I grab my bag and change as quickly as I can so I can catch up to Lara, who is already half way to those punk's site. As soon as I reach their camp Lara and their dad are already yelling.

"Watch your fucking kids!"

"I wouldn't have to if you two lesbos weren't all over each other, my kids are allowed to do whatever they want. I don't need a couple of homos here messing up our family holiday!"

Then she pushes the bloke down "Keep your god damn kids away from me and my _girlfriend_ before I kick your ass!"

She marches away and grabs my hand, I turn around and smirk while giving that asshole the finger. Lara's grip on my hand doesn't hurt, but it shows how angry she is.

"Girlfriend, huh?" I tease, trying to ease the tension. She pulls my hand up and kisses the back of it, smiling. I can't help but smile too because, wow, Lara has been my best friend for the last couple years of my life and I just love her so much and I never want this to end.

"Hiking it is then?" She says, it takes me a few seconds to figure out what she really means and my mouth goes dry. Fuck yes. She gets dressed and comes out in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. It only takes me like negative two seconds to put on the worlds shortest pair of track shorts and one of Lara's thin tank tops, but Lara decides to take her sweet time and spends half an hour looking for her left boot. She knows I'm sitting here practically dying.

"Found it!" Lara shouts and pulls on her boot, "Ready to go?" She shoots me a cheeky grin while tying her shoes that makes my knees weak. I grab my backpack and fill it with gear we probably won't use, I take a few beers with us too, just in case we need them.

"So where are we going exactly?" I ask and pull the straps over my shoulders.

"we'll follow the paths me and Roth used to take then explore on from there."

"Okie doke."

We start down the trail closest to our camp. It only takes us like five minutes to get lost and Lara doesn't seem to care very much. "Do you know where we are?" My tone is strained I take her hand to make me feel a little less panicky.

She hesitates for a moment, and I can see a slight smile tugging at the corners of her lips, "Nope." I can totally tell she's lying, her voice gets a little higher than normal and she can't look me in the eyes.

I swat her arm, "You totally do you jerk!" She can't hold it in very longer and cracks up, giggling wildly. "Let's stop here, sweetie, I can barely feel my legs."

Lara starts giggling again, and it only takes me a few seconds to figure out why. "That's what she said." Lara says between giggles and I toss a beer her way.

"You dork." I tease and sit next to her on this huge rock. It's basically just a uncomfortable chair, and me and Lara pretty much have the same thought. I can tell what she's thinking from her face, don't think I just know. When she's turned on her expression gets stern and focussed like when she's just gotten done beating the shit out of someone. I put down my beer and move closer straddle her lap, kissing her in the process. Now, I'm no stripper, not that its not a respectable job, I've just had a lot of practice with lap dances. I have to wrap my legs around her waist to actually move, and when I do I grind hard and slow against the section of her thighs not covered by cloth.

"Wait, Sam," she stops me, pushing me off slightly, "not here." Why was she backing out now? Wasn't she the one that pushed me against the tree last night? We're not even close to the campground what the hell. I get off her anyway and nod my agreement.

"just follow me, I promise you won't be disappointed." She takes my hand and leads me deeper into the woods and i barely have time to grab my backpack.

"Lara where are we going?"

"Just wait, sweetie."

If we hadn't stopped my hands would probably be deep inside her knickers by now. I try to imagine how she might feel down there and don't notice that Lara stopped, so I run into her back.

"Fuck, ow." I exclaim and check to see if my nose is bleeding. It's not, but it hurts like hell.

"oh gosh are you okay?" She turns around and touches my nose.

"yep, it's not broken so I'm good."

"Good" she says and kisses my nose.

I can't help but grin and pull her closer to me to actually kiss her. She tastes like alcohol I illegally gave to her. "I cant believe I allowed you to become under the influence of alcohol at only twenty years old, l should be arrested." I whisper, leaving her lips to pay attention to her neck. My mouth finds her pressure point and softly sucks on it. "Ill get the police on the line as soon as I can." She groans, I can't help but giggle at our banter and pull away.

I look past Lara to see one of the most beautiful sights I've ever seen. We're standing over a small lake with another waterfall flowing down to it.

"You should have told me we were coming here, Lara. I totally didn't bring my swimsuit."

"We need swimsuits?" She smiles menacingly at me and I'm one hundred percent sure that I'm in love with her. The water isn't deep enough for us to just dive in so we have to walk all the way down. As soon as we get close to the lake I pull off the tank top I put on and effortlessly whip off my bra with it.

"You just love to strip don't you?" She teases will taking her top off too. I help her with her bra then shimmy out of my shorts and panties then venture on into the water, it's as clean as the river and I can seen all the little fish swim around. A moment later Lara tackles me into the water and flips me over. As soon as I figure out where she went I climb into her back and hook my legs around her chest. We're both laughing and I lean over her head to kiss her. It's kinda like in that Spider-Man movie where Peter does the upside down a kiss thing to Mary Jane except way more heated. She takes advantage of the kiss and uses my position to flip me into the water. I'm so getting her back for that.

As soon as I surface I latch onto her, and, I didn't plan this, but her face just happened to be level with my breasts, so she closes her mouth over one of them and I groan. She slips my nipple between her teeth and my legs squeeze her chest tightly. "Jesus, Lara." I moan out and squirm against her. I feel her grin against me and lift me up so I'm sitting on her shoulders, my sex now level with her mouth. She slowly blows on it and, fuck. My hands tangle in her hair and I roll my hips into her.

Lara is probably Satan since she loves making me wait. She finally gets to the point and swipes her tongue over me, causing me to release a groan, I close my mouth over it, though. God damn. I'm rolling my hips into her face and then she sides her tongue into my entrance. She's fucking me with her tongue and I can barely draw out any breath.

She sucks my clit harder than before and I'm thrown into the abyss, riding on waves of pleasure. She runs her tongue over my sex one last time and helps me off her shoulders.

"Holy shit, Lara, keep doing stuff like this and I'll never take you clubbing again."

"will do."

I don't have time to return the favor, since I have a paper due tomorrow, so we quickly get dressed and head back to camp. Lara pays the camp management and we're on our way home in an hour. Before we leave I make Lara drive past the family we've been arguing with so I can flip them all of, she laughs the whole time and about four hours later were back at our loft. This is definitely a trip I'll never forget.


End file.
